Although current vehicle lighting systems have many advantages over earlier systems, they also have created needs which remain unsatisfied.
One problem with current vehicles is that drivers forget to dim their vehicles' bright headlights. Current vehicles have non-flashing low intensity indicator lights to inform drivers their high beams are turned on. The indicator lights are ineffective because their intensities are low and they are positioned outside of a driver's immediate field of vision. Moreover, they are sometimes obscured by objects such as steering wheels. Bright vehicle headlights greatly annoy other drivers and have caused head-on collisions and severe injury accidents.
In Adell U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,269, an indicator system is disclosed for reminding a driver that his bright lights are turned on. A flashing light and audible signal are activated to remind the driver that his high beams are turned on. When headlights are switched from high to low beam or turned off, the flashing light and audible signal are deactivated.
In Adell U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,113,175; 5,119,067; 5,212,468; 5,237,306 and 5,347,261, vehicle signalling systems are disclosed for requesting drivers of vehicles whose bright lights are turned on to dim the bright lights. Signalling lights are provided for signalling oncoming vehicles and vehicles behind the signalling vehicle to turn off their vehicle's bright lights. Narrow high intensity flashing beams are transmitted forwardly and rearwardly to signal other drivers.
Another problem with current vehicles is that some drivers forget to turn off headlights before leaving their vehicles, particularly when headlights are turned on before sunrise and vehicles are parked after sunrise when headlight beams are not visible. Although current vehicles have buzzers to warn drivers leaving vehicles that their headlights are on, this problem still exists.
Another problem is that some drivers neglect to turn on headlights or drive with only parking lights under conditions of poor visibility, such as rain and fog.
Another problem with current vehicles is that electrical systems allow drivers to start vehicles and stand with headlights and other accessories operating. This reduces the available battery power and if batteries are weak, the headlights and accessories can cause slow cranking and affect starting, especially during cold weather. This problem is anticipated to increase when a recently enacted federal rule, requiring headlights to be on at all times, takes effect.
At low temperatures, the chemical action inside the battery slows down. A cold battery will not produce as much current as a warm battery. Also, cold oil is very thick and the cold battery must supply more current to overcome friction and circulate the oil.
Moreover, automobile manufacturers have major programs to develop battery and hybrid powered vehicles because of government mandated pollution requirements. In electric and hybrid powered vehicles, battery condition affects vehicle acceleration and miles between battery charges. Conserving battery power will be important for gaining public acceptance. Electric vehicle controls will have to prioritize the use of headlights and accessories to maintain vehicle performance and maximize driving miles between battery charges.
Another problem with current vehicles is drivers drive for many miles with turn signals flashing, causing annoyance to other drivers and interfering with a smooth flow of traffic, particularly after making lane changes and entering and leaving expressways. This happens because turn signals do not self cancel after small rotations of steering wheels.
Although current vehicles include turn signal indicator lights, the lights are generally outside a driver's forward field of vision and the sounds of turn signal flasher units are not discernible from vehicle engine noise, radios, and road noises.
Still yet another problem with current vehicles is that drivers accidently turn on emergency flashing lights or neglect to turn them off. This also causes annoyance to other drivers and interferes with a smooth flow of traffic.